Back to the Present!
by doomgirl2001
Summary: This is it! They are finally going back. Zane knows about them. Is he going to be a problem or will he help them out? They is a problem with the power. Is someone trying to stop them from leaving?
1. Chapter 1

Zane was trying to fix his new project, however, his mind when back to Jo. He remembered what she like before she became "this Jo." She would always find a way to throw him in jail. No she was helping him out. And she also said yes to the proposal. "What proposal?" he says to himself. "I never propose to her. Why did she say that?" he needed to understand what the hell was going on. He was going to find out one way or another. He stands up. "But first let's finish this." He sits back down to do his project.

Carter and Jo were sitting in the office. Jo was looking at her ring that her Zane gave to her. Carter was pouting that Allison was with Grant. Allison came in and was hesitant.

"Geez, did someone die?" when carter heard her voice he got up from his desk and walked up to her.

"No, no, just missing the old eureka."

"Well, Henry and Grant are still working with the bridge for the other side."

"I'm going to go see how they are doing. Would you like to come Jo?"

"No, you two go on. I'm staying here if another crisis comes up." Allison and carter leave. Jo was alone, at least she thought.

"Jo, what's going on?" Zane asked. She jumped a mile.

"Zane! What are you doing here? How much did you hear?"

"I need to find out what is going on with you. And I heard everything. What is going on?"

"We….um…are not from around here."

"You mean to tell me that you are from an alternate universe?"

"Yes" she wouldn't look at him.

"So we are friends in your universe?" she looked at him.

"More than that." He was shocked. She went in to her wallet and took out a picture. The picture was them kissing but they were smiling while they were kissing. She hadn't it to him.

"It was last year after; you had come back from the ice trip." He placed it down.

"But we hate each other." He was walking backwards away from the office and her. "You photoshopped this. This can't be. No." he walks out of the room but she runs to him before he leaves the building.

"You can't tell a soul. No one can find out about this if they do, then I might not get to go back home." She looked at him intensely. "To you." He looked at her for a second, and then walked out. She felt like she didn't deserve this, but she felt that it was her punishment for not telling him, how she felt.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone was at Henry's garage except Jo. Henry and Grant were working on the device.

"Its fix!" Henry says.

"Yes but we need a power that will boost the device." Grant says.

"So, how are we going to get that?" carter asks.

"Well tomorrow is the day that we started GD, 50 years ago. The party will boost the power." Allison says.

"Well, I don't want to go back." Fargo says. Everyone looked at him. "What?" they still look at him. "Oh come on. I actually have respect here. I am the head of global dynamics."

"Well that's great Fargo but some of us really want to go home." Carter says

"Like who? Carter, you are still the sheriff, so there is nothing for you to look forward to. Allison, you are the head doctor. Henry, you are married. Grant, you get to see the future. And Jo, she is the head of security."

"Yeah but Jo doesn't have Zane. And she loves him." Carter says.

"Well, if they talk then they can be together."

"It's not the same, Fargo. All of our alternate universe self are different than us. Their personalities are different than ours. You of all people should know that." Allison says.

"What about Kevin? He's actually talking to you." Allison looks a way.

"Look, let's say are good-byes and be ready to leave." Henry says. "We are going back, and that's final."

They all look at each other. And walk away except for Allison, who is looking at the device. She doesn't look happy.

"Allison, come on." Carter says. She is hesitant at first but leaves with him.


	3. Chapter 3

Zane was in shock. He can't believe that is why she was acting so…so….human. He needed to see her. He needed to talk to her. He needed to know if what she said was real. He went to café Diem but she wasn't there. He went to her office and the sheriff's office, but she still wasn't there. He went to his lab sighing. He decided to sit next to his desk. He placed his hands on his face and slid them down.

"Bad day." He turns around to see Jo.

"Jo." He gets up and walks over to her. "We need to talk." She applies. "I have to help you get back home. If what you said is real, then both worlds will collide and it won't be pretty. We need to take you all back." He gets closer to her, cups her face. "It's the only way to be together." She looked him in the eyes. He was starting to get intense. "I think my other self wants to marry you more than I do." She smiles.

"I know." They started walking out of the lab and headed for the doors from GD

"How did I propose?"

"Where we first met, you were in the cell and gave me a box of Lisa lingerie. When I open it, there was a little black box, with an engagement ring."

"How did you answer? Did you cry? Did you jump me?"

"We….um….I didn't answer not until I came back from the past to "here."

"Wow. You show passion to the man you are supposed to be in love with." She smiles.

"Yeah, well I don't know how to be committed into a serious relationship. I mean I scold you for not being in a committed relationship and now here I am not being able to say that I want to live with you for the rest of my life."

"Whoa. You're telling me that you got angry at me because I wouldn't say "I love you", but I'm not allowed to get angry at you for not saying yes. Geez, if you knew me then you know that, that is one major giant step for me."

"I know. But you are smart, funny, handsome, and flirty. And I am a crazy psychotic gun person." He stops and turns her to face him.

"Hey, if I propose to you, then that means I love you. No matter what your IQ is. No matter what you do. If you make me smile, and I make you smile. Then that's all that matters. Isn't that what love is suppose to be." She starts walking.

"I can't believe I'm getting love advice from the love of my life other self."

"Hey, I know him, he's me." She smiles as the leave GD.


	4. Chapter 4

Zane and Jo went to Henry's garage. They saw grant.

"Charlie. Hey, how are things?" Jo asks.

"Everything is fixed. We'll be able to leave tomorrow."

"Tomorrow is the party."

"The party's electricity will be able to give power to the device." Zane says.

"Great! I'll just leave then and be ready for tomorrow." Jo leaves. Zane watches her leave.

"She better be safe." Charlie looks at Zane.

"You're in love with her?" He looks at him.

"My other self is."

"I'll make sure she is safe."

"You better go back to your real time."

"It would be exciting to see their timeline." Zane goes over to him.

"If you don't go back then there will be no future to look forward to."

"I think I like you better when you didn't know."

"I know, don't you just hate that." They laugh. "I better get going."

"Have fun tomorrow." Zane leaves.

Allison was with her son. Carter was with Zoë. Fargo was in his office. Henry was with Grace, telling her that she is going to get her Henry back. Charlie was walking all around eureka. Jo was in her office, looking up security. They had everything ready. They couldn't wait to go back home.

Henry went back to his garage. He saw the device was working perfectly. So he went to his house, to get ready for the big day. But Henry wasn't aware that someone else was in the garage.

authors note: tell me who do you think was in there?


	5. Chapter 5

The song is I Promise You by Judith Owen

The day was today. The party would start at 6 and it would end at 9. They had three hours to get this done and no time to waste. Henry brought in the device and placed it near the power engine. They hooked it up.

"Great that should do it. All we have to do now is wait." Henry says. "We should be able to leave at 6:30."

"If aren't leaving at 6:30?" carter asks.

"Then we have until 9. Get to have a little fun at the party."

It was 6. The party started. There were fireworks, dancing, food, and games. Carter went over to Allison.

"May I have this dance?" Allison accepted his request.

"I'm hoping you can do the same for me?" Zane asks to Jo. Jo accepted his request.

_In the morning, when I wake dear,  
Your memory comforts me.  
In the darkness, when I'm frightened,  
I can see in my dreams._

"I can't believe this is the last time I get to see you." Zane says.

"Oh you'll see the other me in few more minutes."

"Yes but she throws me in jail all time for no good reason."

"I just can't wait to go back."

_Though I'm far dear, though were parted,  
I know that time can change nothing.  
So if you feel afraid, and if your hope is gone,  
Just remember all these things I promise you._

"Why? What are you going to tell me?"

"I'm going to tell you that I love you, and that I'm going to marry him."

"Aw. I love you too." He grins. She glares at him. "I'm really going to miss you. When you leave, I won't have any memory of this. And we will hate each other all over again." They didn't need to say more they knew what will happen.

_I will move heaven,  
I will move hell and earth to be where you are.  
I will move heaven,  
And it might take my life,  
It might take forever,  
But I promise you._

Charlie came over to ask to dance with Allison. Carter oblige, even he didn't want to.

"This will be the last time we see each other. I want to make the best of it." Grant says.

_As I sail through, stormy seas dear,  
You come to still my heart.  
As I walk through, a path of danger,  
You lead me through the dark._

"Oh thanks. Are you happy to go back home?"

_Though I'm far dear, and though were parted,  
I know that time can change nothing.  
So if you feel alone, and if your faith is gone,  
Just remember all these things I promised you._

"I am. But I'm going to miss you the most. Are you happy to go back home?"

_I will move heaven,  
I will move hell and earth to be where you are.  
I will move heaven,  
I will move hell and earth to be where you are.  
I will move heaven,  
And it may take this life,  
It may take forever,_

"More than you can ever imagine. I miss being the head of GD." He looks at his watch. "It's almost 6:30."

"It's almost 6:30." Zane says. He looks at Jo. "A kiss for luck." They kiss. It hits 6:30. They break.

_I promise you._

"Nothing happen." Jo says worried.

_I promise you._


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone walked over to each other.

"Uh… why didn't work?" carter asks.

"The power engine might not be fully ready yet." Henry says.

"No, I made sure it was fully ready at 6:30." Zane says. They leave to the power engine.

"Someone took the battery conserver." Henry says. "It absorbs and releases enough energy to get us back."

"Who would want to do that?" carter asks. Everyone looked at Fargo.

"Why does everyone always look at me?" Fargo asks.

"You were the one that didn't want to leave." Allison says.

"It wasn't me."

"It was me." Grant says. "I just wish I didn't have to leave. The future is so amazing." He gives it back to Henry. He walks over to Allison. "I wish you the best of luck. And you don't have to thank me for protecting you."

"How did you know it was me?"

"Kevin. He will be fine in your time line. Just give him some time." They hug. A part of their timeline came to this timeline. It was another version of Tiny.

"Ok, you guys need to leave now or our worlds will be destroyed." Zane says. Henry was able to fix the problem and the device started glowing and a big flash came. "I'm really going to miss them."

They were back in to the 40's. Grant stayed behind as they travel by their phones, only this time carter's phone was with him. They traveled back to the present. Their statue was made out of the original substance. They were back, back on founder's day. All those months they have had, they had to do it all over again.

Jo ran as fast as she could to find Zane. She went to her office, no Zane. She went to GD, no Zane. She went anywhere she could imagine he will be but nowhere. But she remembered that he was working on something that had to deal with the hover craft. She went back to GD and found him. She was so carried away, that she forgot to look at his lab. And there he was, working. Working on the hover craft, that she remembered he was building in the other timeline.

"Hey." Jo says.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey." Jo says. Zane didn't look up; he just worked on his project. "I need to talk to you." He kept on working. "Could you just look at me and let me explain." He stopped and looked at her while sighing. "You are a pain in the ass, you have a big ego, you arrogant, and…"

"If this your way of rejecting me, then you can just leave."

"Just listen! After I list all those flaws and many more, I am in love with you. I been without you, longer than you can ever imagine, and I didn't like it. And so I'm telling you, I say yes, I will marry you." He gets up and walks over to her.

"No." she frown. She thought she was back to another alternate timeline. "You can't say that." He kneels down. "I have to ask first. Now I'm going to re ask you and you have to answer this time. Will you marry me Jo-Jo?"

"Yes!" he gets back up and kisses her. They break the embrace.

"Now tell me how did three hours of your life felt like it longer than I can imagine?"

"Maybe another time." They walk out of GD arms wrapped around each other.

At café Diem, carter walked over to Allison.

"hey." Carter says. Allison looked up.

"hey." He sits down next to her.

"How are you?"

"I miss Kevin. When I talk to him he doesn't respond. I just want to be with my child again. You?"

"Zoë's gone. Tess' in Australia. And I'm still the sheriff."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Do you miss…. Charles?"

"A part of me will."

"You know I'm here for you."

"I know." They smile at each other.

Henry was working on his car. Someone walked over.

"Hey." It was grace. He smiles when he sees her.

"Hey."

"Your car is finished?"

"Just about. Would you like to help me?"

"Yeah…. I would." Grace started working and Henry just stared at her. He knew that there could possibly be something there still.


End file.
